buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Girl in All the World
is the twelfth and final issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eleven comic book series. It was written by Christos Gage and illustrated by Rebekah Isaacs. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis In the season finale, with the lives of both humans and magical beings hanging in the balance, the battle between Buffy — once again the Chosen One — and the Big Bad comes to its zenith… And the world will never be the same!“Buffy Season 11 #12”. Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved October 25, 2017‎. Continuity *Harmony and Clem are in Paris, as explained by Spike in A House Divided. Harmony had mentioned she always wanted to go to France in episode “The Harsh Light of Day”. *Harmony and Clem first hear about Shenlong’s attack, which happened in issue The Spread of Their Evil. *Buffy has a new hairstyle due to an attack in battle, as she had before against Simone Doffler (The Core, Part Five). *Buffy feeds Spike a mug of blood through a straw, as she had done in episode “Something Blue”. *Willow returns the magic to her Wicca students after absorbing it in Back to the Wall. *Jordan mentions Buffy sharing the Slayer power to all Potentials (“Chosen”). *Willow recalls her experience with a high level of power and it causing her to go “a little nuts”, in reference to her magic addiction in season 6. *The Scooby Gang resumes the interrupted barbecue from The Spread of Their Evil. *Giles returns after leaving in A House Divided, and tells Faith his adventures from the “Giles: Girl Blue” spin-off. *The supernatural have returned to shadows; with the exception of Harmony, this reverts to the dynamics from before Harmonic Divergence with the difference of the world still knowing about the supernatural. *Xander uses a Vampy Cat spatula, the demonic plush toy from Swell. *Buffy tells Spike she loves him for the first time since his death (“Chosen”), the second time ever. She does so mentioning she “didn’t forget”, in reference to him interrupting her declaration in Disempowered to ask: “tell me when we see each other again.” Appearances Individuals *Clement *Riley Finn *Samantha Finn *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Jordan *Harmony Kendall *Faith Lehane *Malloy *Shenlong *Spike *Calliope Strachan *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Vicki *Joanna Wise Organization and Titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *United States Government *Witch Species *Cyborg *Dragon *Human *Vampire Locations *Paris, France *San Francisco, USA **Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment **Lands End Weapons and Objects *Scythe *Vampy Cat Death Count *Joanna Wise, eaten by the Shenlong. Behind the Scenes Production *The variant cover features a “deleted scene” from the issue; written by Christos Gage, illustrated by Rebekah Isaacs, and colors by Dan Jackson. *This issue’s title is a reference to the original Slayer prophecy: “Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer.” Distribution *'' '' was among the 300 best selling comic issues in its publication month, with 9,816 sales in October 2017 at comic specialty stores.“Top 300 Comics Actual--October 2017”. ICv2, November 13, 2017. Retrieved December 29, 2017. Collections *“One Girl in All the World” Pop Culture References *Spike mentions Harmony got cast by Lin-Manuel Miranda, the composer, lyricist, playwright, and actor, best known for creating and starring in Broadway musicals. Gallery Cover Artwork B11-12-00b.jpg|Steve Morris main cover B11-12-01b.png|Rebekah Isaacs variant Preview B11-12-P1.jpg B11-12-P2.jpg B11-12-P3.jpg B11-12-P4.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eleven